psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Hypersexuality
Hypersexuality is an aspect of psychosexual behavior and describes a desire for human sexual behavior at levels high enough to be considered clinically significant. The concept of hypersexuality replaces the older concepts of nymphomania and satyriasis. Nymphomania was believed to be a psychological disorder peculiar to females and characterized by an overactive libido and an obsession with sex. In males the disorder was called satyriasis. "Nymphomania" and "satyriasis" are no longer listed as specific disorders in the DSM-IV. Nymphomania owes its name to the feminine nature spirits of Ancient Greece, known as nymphs. These ethereal beings were known in folklore for their sensuality and overtly sexual pursuit of men. The term nymphomaniac is perhaps best known to consumers of pornography, where women are often described as "nymphos" or "nymphomaniacs." Satyriasis owes its name to the mythical masculine creatures of Ancient Greece, half man/half goat creatures known as Satyrs. The threshold for what constitutes hypersexuality is subject to debate, and critics question if a standardized diagnostic threshold even exists. Sex drive varies widely in humans, and what one person would consider a "normal" sex drive might be considered excessive by some, and low by others. The consensus among those who consider this a disorder is that the threshold is met when the behavior causes distress or impaired social functioning. Hypersexuality and physical conditions Hypersexuality can be a symptom of bipolar disorder and is generally associated with the manic phase of the disease. It can result in behavior that the manic person later regrets (depressive phase). The condition can also be caused by Kluver-Bucy syndrome, a neurobehavioral syndrome associated with bilateral medial temporal lobe dysfunction. Lesions to the amygdala in the Limbic system can also cause hypersexuality. It has sometimes been reported following brain injuries and diseases that cause dementia and loss of impulse control. Additionally, hypersexuality is a reported side effect of dopamine agonists such as pramipexole. Hypersexuality is characterized by an impairing need for frequent genital stimulation that does not result in sexual satisfaction. This dissatisfaction is what is believed to encourage the heightened frequency of sexual stimulation, as well as additional physiological and neurological symptoms. Useful references on hypersexuality *Carol Groneman, Nymphomania: A History, (London: Fusion Press, 2001) See also * Hysteria * Erotomania * Persistent Sexual Arousal Syndrome * Promiscuity * Psychosexual behavior * Sex drive * Sexual addiction * Sexual problems References *Absher, J. R., Vogt, B. A., Clark, D. G., Flowers, D. L., Gorman, D. G., Keyes, J. W., et al. (2000). Hypersexuality and hemiballismus due to subthalamic infarction: Neuropsychiatry, Neuropsychology, & Behavioral Neurology Vol 13(3) Jul 2000, 220-229. *Adams, J., McClellan, J., Douglass, D., McCurry, C., & et al. (1995). Sexually inappropriate behaviors in seriously mentally ill children and adolescents: Child Abuse & Neglect Vol 19(5) May 1995, 555-568. *Agmo, A. (2004). Review of Sexual Appetite, Desire and Motivation: Energetics of the Sexual System: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 33(6) Dec 2004, 607-609. *Anderson, S. C. (1993). Anti-stalking laws: Will they curb the erotomanic's obsessive pursuit? : Law & Psychology Review Vol 17 Spr 1993, 171-191. *Andy, O. J., Kurimoto, T., Velamati, S., & Peeler, D. (1983). Limbic stimulation-induced hypersexuality: Levels of sexual drive: Pavlovian Journal of Biological Science Vol 18(1) Jan-Mar 1983, 22-35. *Baird, A. D., Wilson, S. J., Bladin, P. F., Saling, M. M., & Reutens, D. C. (2002). Hypersexuality after temporal lobe resection: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 3(2) Apr 2002, 173-181. *Barry, R. K. (2000). Counselors' perceptions of the nature and treatment of hypersexual behavior. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Barth, R. J., & Kinder, B. N. (1987). The mislabeling of sexual impulsivity: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 13(1) Spr 1987, 15-23. *Berrios, G. E. (2006). Classic Text No. 66: 'Madness from the Womb.' History of Psychiatry Vol 17(2) Jun 2006, 223-230. *Bierer, J. (1976). The male mother: International Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 22(3) Fal 1976, 202-205. *Bilgic, A., Gurkan, K., & Turkoglu, S. (2007). Excessive masturbation and hypersexual behavior associated with methylphenidate: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 46(7) Jul 2007, 789-790. *Bilici, M. (2000). Mirtazapine induced erotic dream related ejaculation in elderly depressed patients: 4 case reports: Klinik Psikofarmakoloji Bulteni Vol 10(3) 2000, 166-170. *Bradford, J. M. W. (2001). The Neurobiology, Neuropharmacology, and Pharmacological Treatment of the Paraphilias and Compulsive Sexual Behaviour: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 46(1) Feb 2001, 26-34. *Brandell, J. R., & Nol, J. (1992). Hypersexuality as a disorder of the self: Psychotherapy Patient Vol 8(1-2) 1992, 51-64. *Cannas, A., Solla, P., Floris, G., Tacconi, P., Loi, D., Marcia, E., et al. (2006). Hypersexual behaviour, frotteurism and delusional jealousy in a young parkinsonian patient during dopaminergic therapy with pergolide: A rare case of iatrogenic paraphilia: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 30(8) Dec 2006, 1539-1541. *Carter, S. M. (1995). A case of erotomania and the Fregoli syndrome: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 15(3) 1995, 45-48. *Chae, B.-J., & Kang, B.-J. (2006). Quetiapine for hypersexuality and delusional jealousy after stroke: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 26(3) Jun 2006, 331-332. *Chemali, Z. (2003). Donepezil and Hypersexuality: A Report of Two Cases: Primary Psychiatry Vol 10(7) Jul 2003, 78-79. *Chollet, C. A. S., & Andreatini, R. (2003). Effect of Bupropion on Sexual Dysfunction Induced by Fluoxetine: A Case Report of Hypersexuality: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 64(10) Oct 2003, 1268-1269. *Coleman, E. (2005). Neuroanatomical and Neurotransmitter Dysfunction and Compulsive Sexual Behavior. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Cooper, A. J. (1981). A placebo-controlled trial of the antiandrogen cyproterone acetate in deviant hypersexuality: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 22(5) Sep-Oct 1981, 458-465. *Cordoba, O. A., & Chapel, J. L. (1983). Medroxyprogesterone acetate antiandrogen treatment of hypersexuality in a pedophiliac sex offender: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 140(8) Aug 1983, 1036-1039. *Covello, A., Dalle, B., & Gougoulis, N. (1987). Erotomania: The history of a love letter that was lost: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 52(2) Apr-Jun 1987, 453-470. *Cripps, E. M. (2005). Toward an empirical understanding of hypersexuality. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *de Clerambault, G. G. (1987). Psychoses of passion. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *de Shazer, S., & Berg, I. K. (1992). Doing therapy: A post-structural re-vision: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 18(1) Jan 1992, 71-81. *Eber, M. (1981). Don Juanism: A disorder of the self: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 45(4) Jul 1981, 307-316. *Einon, D. (1994). Are men more promiscuous than women? : Ethology & Sociobiology Vol 15(3) May 1994, 131-143. *El-Assra, A. (1989). Erotomania in a Saudi woman: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 155 Oct 1989, 553-555. *Ellis, G. J., & Sandvold, K. D. (1989). A case of penile obsession and compulsive hypersexuality: Conceptual frameworks and responsible eclecticism in individual and family psychotherapy: Journal of Mental Health Counseling Vol 11(2) Apr 1989, 193-212. *Eminson, S., Gillett, T., & Hassanyeh, F. (1989). Homosexual erotomania: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 155 Jul 1989, 128-129. *Emory, L. E., Cole, C. M., & Meyer, W. J., III. (1995). Use of Depo-Provera to control sexual aggression in persons with traumatic brain injury: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 10(3) Jun 1995, 47-58. *Finlayson, A. J. R., Sealy, J., & Martin, P. R. (2001). The differential diagnosis of problematic hypersexuality: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 8(3-4) Jul 2001, 241-251. *Freeman, T. (1984). Erotomania and transference love: Analytic Psychotherapy & Psychopathology Vol 1(1) 1984, 9-20. *Freymann, N., Michael, R., Dodel, R., & Jessen, F. (2005). Successful Treatment of Sexual Disinhibition in Dementia with Carbamazepine: A Case report: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 38(3) May 2005, 144-145. *Geller, B., Tillman, R., Badner, J. A., & Cook, E. H., Jr. (2005). Are the arginine vasopressin V1a receptor microsatellites related to hypersexuality in children with a prepubertal and early adolescent bipolar disorder phenotype? : Bipolar Disorders Vol 7(6) Dec 2005, 610-616. *Giles, J. (2006). No such thing as excessive levels of sexual behavior: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 35(6) Dec 2006, 641-642. *Goldberg, M. (1987). Understanding hypersexuality in men and women. Philadelphia, PA: Brunner/Mazel. *Gorman, D. G., & Cummings, J. L. (1992). Hypersexuality following septal injury: Archives of Neurology Vol 49(3) Mar 1992, 308-310. *Grabowska-Grzyb, A., Naganska, E., & Wolanczyk, T. (2006). Hypersexuality in two patients with epilepsy treated with lamotrigine: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 8(3) May 2006, 663-665. *Greenberg, D. M., & Bradford, J. M. W. (1997). Treatment of the paraphilic disorders: A review of the role of the selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors: Sexual Abuse: Journal of Research and Treatment Vol 9(4) Oct 1997, 349-360. *Greenblatt, R. B., Jungck, E. C., & Blum, H. (1972). Endocrinology of sexual behavior: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 6(1) Jan 1972, 110-131. *Groneman, C. (1994). Nymphomania: The historical construction of female sexuality: Signs Vol 19(2) Win 1994, 337-367. *Groneman, C. (1995). Nymphomania and the Freudians: Psychohistory Review Vol 23(2) Win 1995, 125-141. *Guss, J. R. (2000). Sex like you can't even imagine: "Crystal," crack and gay men. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Hajcak, F., & Garwood, P. (1988). What parents can do to prevent pseudo-hypersexuality in adolescents: Family Therapy Vol 15(2) 1988, 99-105. *Harvey, N. S. (1988). Serial cognitive profiles in levodopa-induced hypersexuality: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 153 Dec 1988, 833-836. *Haslam, D., Adams, S., & Oloruntoba, T. (2001). Re: The Neurobiology, Neuropharmacology, and Pharmacologic treatment of paraphilias and compulsive sexual behaviour.: Comment: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 46(6) Aug 2001, 559. *Hebebrand, K., Hebebrand, J., & Remschmidt, H. (2002). Pharmacological agents for treatment of paraphilias and hypersexual disorders: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie Vol 70(9) Sep 2002, 462-475. *Hedaya, R. (1985). The womanizer: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 19(1) Jan 1985, 113-114. *Hoffman, M. (1964). Drug addiction and "hypersexuality": Related modes of mastery: Comprehensive Psychiatry 5(4) 1964, 262-270. *Huws, R., Shubsachs, A. P., & Taylor, P. J. (1991). Hypersexuality, fetishism and multiple sclerosis: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 158 Feb 1991, 280-281. *Hyde, J. S. (2005). Biological substrates of human sexuality. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Hyde, J. S. (2005). Introduction: The Role of Modern Neuroscience in Sexuality Research. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Kafka, M. P. (2000). The paraphilia-related disorders: Nonparaphilic hypersexuality and sexual compulsivity/addiction. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Kafka, M. P. (2001). The paraphilia-related disorders: A proposal for a unified classification of nonparaphilic hypersexuality disorders: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 8(3-4) Jul 2001, 227-239. *Kafka, M. P. (2003). Sex offending and sexual appetite: The clinical and theoretical relevance of hypersexual desire: International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 47(4) Aug 2003, 439-451. *Kafka, M. P. (2007). Paraphilia-related disorders: The evaluation and treatment of nonparaphilic hypersexuality. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Kafka, M. P., & Hennen, J. (2003). Hypersexual Desire in Males: Are Males With Paraphilias Different From Males With Paraphilia-Related Disorders? : Sexual Abuse: Journal of Research and Treatment Vol 15(4) Oct 2003, 307-319. *Kasl, C. D. (1990). Women, sex, and addiction: A search for love and power. New York, NY: Perennial Library/Harper & Row Publishers. *Klos, K. J., Bower, J. H., Josephs, K. A., Matsumoto, J. Y., & Ahlskog, J. E. (2005). Pathological hypersexuality predominantly linked to adjuvant dopamine agonist therapy in Parkinson's disease and multiple system atrophy: Parkinsonism & Related Disorders Vol 11(6) Sep 2005, 381-386. *Kobayashi, T. (2004). Effect of haloperidol on a patient with hypersexuality following frontal lobe injury: Psychogeriatrics Vol 4(2) Jun 2004, 49-52. *Kreuger, R. B., & Kaplan, M. S. (2002). Treatment resources for the paraphilic and hypersexual disorders: Journal of Psychiatric Practice Vol 8(1) Jan 2002, 59. *Lachkepiani, A. N. (1990). A little-known epileptic phenomenon: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 90(6) 1990, 23-25. *Langstrom, N., & Hanson, R. K. (2006). High Rates of Sexual Behavior in the General Population: Correlates and Predictors: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 35(1) Feb 2006, 37-52. *Langstrom, N., & Hanson, R. K. (2006). Population correlates are relevant to understanding hypersexuality: A response to Giles: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 35(6) Dec 2006, 643-644. *Leedes, R. (1999). Theory and Praxis: A heuristic for describing, evaluating, and intervening on sexual desire disorders when sexual expression interferes with humanistic expression: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 6(4) 1999, 289-310. *Leedes, R. (2001). The three most important criteria in diagnosing sexual addictions: Obsession, obsession, and obsession: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 8(3-4) Jul 2001, 215-226. *Legros, J. J. (1982). Influence of sexual hormones, in particular testosterone, on human behavior: influence of cyproterone acetate: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 82(5) Sep-Oct 1982, 505-519. *Levine, S. B. (1982). A modern perspective on nymphomania: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 8(4) Win 1982, 316-324. *Levitsky, A. M., & Owens, N. J. (1999). Pharmacologic treatment of hypersexuality and paraphilias in nursing home residents: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 47(2) Feb 1999, 231-234. *Lorenzi, P., & Hardoy, M. C. (1998). Coexistence of erotomania and nymphomania: Rivista di Psichiatria Vol 33(3) May-Jun 1998, 131-135. *Lubbe, T. (2003). Diagnosing a male hysteric: Don Juan-type: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 84(4) Aug 2003, 1043-1059. *Malladi, S. S., & Singh, A. N. (2005). Hypersexuality and its response to citalopram in a patient with hypothalamic hamartoma and precocious puberty: International Journal of Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 8(4) Dec 2005, 635-636. *Mellor, C. S., Farid, N. R., & Craig, D. F. (1988). Female hypersexuality treated with cyproterone acetate: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 145(8) Aug 1988, 1037. *Mendez, M. F., Chow, T., Ringman, J., Twitchell, G., & Hinkin, C. H. (2000). Pedophilia and temporal lobe disturbances: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 12(1) Win 2000, 71-76. *Mendez, M. F., O'Connor, S. M., & Lim, G. T. H. (2004). Hypersexuality After Right Pallidotomy for Parkinson's Disease: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 16(1) Win 2004, 37-40. *Mick, T. M., & Hollander, E. (2006). Impulsive-Compulsive Sexual Behavior: CNS Spectrums Vol 11(12) Dec 2006, 944-955. *Miller, B. L., Cummings, J. L., McIntyre, H., Ebers, G., & et al. (1986). Hypersexuality or altered sexual preference following brain injury: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 49(8) Aug 1986, 867-873. *Montaldi, D. F. (2002). Understanding Hypersexuality with an Axis II Model: Journal of Psychology & Human Sexuality Vol 14(4) 2002, 1-23. *Mulligan, A., Webb, M., & Gill, M. (2002). A variant of nymphomania in association with obsessive-compulsive disorder: Irish Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 19(3) Sep 2002, 96-98. *Munro, A. (1985). De Clerambault's syndrome: A nosological entity: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 146 May 1985, 561. *Mutarelli, E. G., Omuro, A. M. P., & Adoni, T. (2006). Hypersexuality following bilateral thalamic infarction: Case report: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 64(1) Mar 2006, 146-148. *Myers, W. A. (1994). Addictive sexual behavior: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 42(4) 1994, 1159-1182. *Myers, W. A. (1995). Addictive sexual behavior: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 49(4) Fal 1995, 473-483. *Myers, W. C., & Carrera, F. (1989). Carbamazepine-induced mania with hypersexuality in a 9-year-old boy: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 146(3) Mar 1989, 400. *Nadal, M., & Allgulander, S. (1993). Normalization of sexual behaviour in a female with dementia after treatment with cyproterone: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 8(3) Mar 1993, 265-267. *Nagaratnam, N., & Gayagay, G., Jr. (2002). Hypersexuality in nursing care facilities: A descriptive study: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Vol 35(3) Nov-Dec 2002, 195-203. *Needell, N. J., & Markowitz, J. C. (2004). Hypersexual behavior in Hasidic Jewish inpatients: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 192(3) Mar 2004, 243-246. *Neuwirth, W., & Eher, R. (2003). What differentiates anal rapists from vaginal rapists? : International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 47(4) Aug 2003, 482-488. *Nicolas, J. D., Consoli, A., Perisse, D., Cohen, D., & Mazet, P. (2005). Bipolar disorder and hypersexuality in adolescents: Therapeutic and forensic implications: Neuropsychiatrie de l'Enfance et de l'Adolescence Vol 53(3) Apr 2005, 142-148. *No authorship, i. (2001). Erratum: Re: The neurobiology, neuropharmacology, and pharmacologic treatment of paraphilias and conpulsive sexual behaviour: Comment: Canadian Journal of Psychiatry Vol 46(9) Oct 2001, 867. *No authorship, i. (2001). "Re: The neurobiology, neuropharmacology, and pharmacologic treatment of paraphilias and compulsive sexual behaviour: Comment": Erratum: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 46(9) Oct 2001, 867. *Okada, F., & Okajima, K. (2000). Increased sexual desire during fluvoxamine treatment: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 45(8) Oct 2000, 762-763. *Orford, J. (1978). Hypersexuality: Implications for a theory of dependence: British Journal of Addiction Vol 73(3) Sep 1978, 299-310. *Ortego, N., Miller, B. L., Itabashi, H., & Cummings, J. L. (1993). Altered sexual behavior with multiple sclerosis: A case report: Neuropsychiatry, Neuropsychology, & Behavioral Neurology Vol 6(4) Oct 1993, 260-264. *Osborne, C. S. (2004). A group model for the treatment of problematic Internet related sexual behaviours: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 19(1) Feb 2004, 87-99. *Ozmen, M., Erdogan, A., Duvenci, S., Ozyurt, E., & Ozkara, C. (2004). Excessive masturbation after epilepsy surgery: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 5(1) Feb 2004, 133-136. *Pallavicini, J. G., & Lolas, J. (1991). Symptomatic Nymphomania to Premenstrual Tension Syndrome: Revista de Psiquiatria Clinica Vol 28(2) 1991, 138-146. *Persinger, M. A. (1994). Maintained hypersexuality between male rats following chronically induced limbic seizures: Implications for bisexuality in complex partial epileptic seizures: Psychological Reports Vol 74(2) Apr 1994, 647-652. *Reece, M., Dodge, B. M., & McBride, K. (2006). Sexual Compulsivity: Issues and Challenges. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Rees, P. M., Fowler, C. J., & Maas, C. P. (2007). Sexual function in men and women with neurological disorders: Lancet Vol 369(9560) Feb 2007, 512-525. *Reid, R. C. (2007). Assessing readiness to change among clients seeking help for hypersexual behavior: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 14(3) 2007, 167-186. *Reid, R. C., Carpenter, B. N., Spackman, M., & Willes, D. L. (2008). Alexithymia, emotional instability, and vulnerability to stress proneness in patients seeking help for hypersexual behavior: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 34(2) Mar-Apr 2008, 133-149. *Reid, R. C., & Woolley, S. R. (2006). Using Emotionally Focused Therapy for Couples to Resolve Attachment Ruptures Created by Hypersexual Behavior: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 13(2-3) Sep 2006, 219-239. *Riley, A. J. (1994). Premenstrual hypersexuality: Sexual & Marital Therapy Vol 9(1) 1994, 87-93. *Rinehart, N. J., & McCabe, M. P. (1997). Hypersexuality: Psychopathology or normal variant of sexuality? : Sexual & Marital Therapy Vol 12(1) Feb 1997, 45-60. *Rinehart, N. J., & McCabe, M. P. (1998). An empirical investigation of hypersexuality: Sexual & Marital Therapy Vol 13(4) Nov 1998, 369-384. *Riverius, L., Culpeper, N., Cole, A., & Rowland, W. (2006). Classic Text No. 66: 'Madness from the Womb.' History of Psychiatry Vol 17(2) Jun 2006, 230-235. *Roane, D. M., Yu, M., Feinberg, T. E., & Rogers, J. D. (2002). Hypersexuality after pallidal surgery in Parkinson disease: Neuropsychiatry, Neuropsychology, & Behavioral Neurology Vol 15(4) Dec 2002, 247-251. *Rosenthal, M., Berkman, P., Shapira, A., Gil, I., & Abramovitz, J. (2003). Urethral masturbation and sexual disinhibition in dementia: A case report: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 40(1) 2003, 67-72. *Saleh, F. (2005). A Hypersexual Paraphilic Patient Treated with Leuprolide Acetate: A Single Case Report: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 31(5) Oct-Dec 2005, 433-444. *Sansone, R. A., & Ferlan, M. (2007). Pramipexole and compulsive masturbation: Psychiatry Vol 4(9) Sep 2007, 57-59. *Schwartz, M. F., & Masters, W. H. (1994). Integration of trauma-based, cognitive, behavioral, systematic and addiction approaches for treatment of hypersexual pair-bonding disorder: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 1(1) 1994, 57-76. *Servais, J. F. (1982). Pharmacological inhibition of the libido: Therapeutic or repression? II. Clinical aspects: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 82(5) Sep-Oct 1982, 520-546. *Shaffer, H. J. (1994). Considering two models of excessive sexual behaviors: Addiction and obsessive-compulsive disorder: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 1(1) 1994, 6-18. *Shainess, N. (1997). Nymphomania, sexual alienation, hostile sex, and superego development. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Shapiro, M. A., Chang, Y. L., Munson, S. K., Okun, M. S., & Fernandez, H. H. (2006). Hypersexuality and paraphilia induced by selegiline in Parkinson's disease: Report of 2 cases: Parkinsonism & Related Disorders Vol 12(6) Sep 2006, 392-395. *Sharkey, L., & O'Donovan, A. (2002). Sexual disinhibition induced by risperidone in a child: Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychopharmacology Vol 12(4) Win 2002, 367. *Spinella, M. (2004). Hypersexuality and Dysexecutive Syndrome after a Thalamic Infarct: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 114(12) Dec 2004, 1581-1590. *Stein, D. J., Black, D. W., Shapira, N. A., & Spitzer, R. L. (2001). Hypersexual disorder and preoccupation with Internet pornography: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 158(10) Oct 2001, 1590-1594. *Sugrue, D. P. (2007). Sexual Addiction/Compulsion--Diagnosis and Treatment. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Sukosky, D. G., & Marvasti, J. A. (2004). Sexual offense and hypersexuality in male elderly. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Sweet, R. A. (1990). Case of craniopharyngioma in late life: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 2(4) Fal 1990, 464-465. *Volpe, F. M., & Tavares, A. (2000). Cyproterone for hypersexuality in a psychotic patient with Wilson's disease: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 34(5) Oct 2000, 878-879. *Weinman, E., & Ruskin, P. E. (1995). Levodopa dependence and hypersexuality in an older Parkinson's disease patient: American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 3(1) Win 1995, 81-83. *Wiseman, S. V., McAuley, J. W., Freidenberg, G. R., & Freidenberg, D. L. (2000). Hypersexuality in patients with dementia: Possible response to cimetidine: Neurology Vol 54(10) May 2000, 2024-2024. *Wylie, S. D., & Pranger, C. (2004). A Psychopharmacological Treatment Regimen for Hypersexual Behavior: A Case Study of Kluver-Bucy Type Symptomatology: Mental Health Aspects of Developmental Disabilities Vol 7(1) Jan-Mar 2004, 1-9. External links * [http://www.ejhs.org/volume3/book10.htm Review of Nymphomania: A History] Category:Hypersexuality Category:Paraphilia Category:Psychosexual behavior Category:Sexual health